


You are not alone

by Tommyboy



Category: Johnny Quest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, johnny quest, race/dr. quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race and Dr. Quest have returned to the compound and have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not alone

Race watched as Benton put his son to bed.

It had been a quiet conclusion to a violent day for them all. He knew Benton was going through the 'what if's' of it all.

Moving to the bar, he fixed them both a brandy. The fire was going in the fireplace. It would set the scene to get Benton to start to relax.

Dr. Quest entered the living room and sat down into the soft cushions of the couch.

"How's he doing?" Race asked.

"Tired, scared," Benton answered. "But he's settled. He knows he's home and that we are nearby. Bandit is sleeping with him."

"He did everything right," Race reminded him.

"I know," answered Benton. He picked up his drink and settled back. "It's just the weird luck that all this happened. But we're home now." He took a sip of his brandy and looked into the fire.

"Who was it?" Race asked.

"I only know him as Kendale. He's the man who killed my wife." Benton turned to look at Race. "The man hates me to the point of taking all that I love away from me."

"I won't let that happen Dr. Quest."

"I know that Race. You have proven that more than once." Benton went back to looking at the fire again. He sighed after a moment.

"What is it Dr. Quest?"

"Just thinking," he answered.

Race knew it probably was memories of what he had, like his life with his wife. "It's been awhile has in it?" Race asked.

"Six years." Benton knew better than to try to redirect the conversation. Race was a smart man.

"Ever thought of reconnecting with someone?"

"To risky. Between Johnny's welfare and the people I associate with. When do I have a chance to meet anyone outside the circle?"

"Ever thought about 'in' your circle?" Race asked. He took a large swallow of his brandy, waiting for an answer to that one.

Benton looked over at Race once more. "I would be stupid to do that wouldn't you think?"

"I don't think so, it be an incentive to keep both you and Johnny safe."

Benton looked at the bronze skinned man that he, if let himself think, enjoyed the company of. He was smart in his own right and he had a body of a god.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Race asked back.

Race moved quickly to stand then move the coffee table away and drop to his knees before Benton. The firelight back lit Race making it hard for Benton to see what Race wanted him to see. He continued to site back in the cushions.

"Have you ever been with a man Benton?"

Benton shook his head no.

"It's a lovely thing." Race leaned forward. Benton opened his legs to let Race fit between them. Race reached forward to take the glass and put it on the side table. Leaning further he brought his lips to Benton's.

Benton closed his eyes as Race leaned forward. Tentative but then strong in taking what they wanted from him. He opened his lips to draw Race closer. A hand reached behind his head to cradle him.

Race pulled back a moment and looked into Benton's eyes that opened in its initial shock.

"You okay doc?"

"I'm okay. You sure you want to do this?"

"I told you before; I'm here for the duration. No one said we had to it as two separate beings."

Benton chuckled. "That's true."

Race let his mid section rub against Benton's groin. Benton shifted as his cock took notice of the friction over it.

Race moved back and saw the fullness filling the front of Benton's pants. He took the opportunity to reach for the belt and quickly undid then the pants button and zipper. Before Benton could react, Race had his throbbing member out and holding it tenderly.

"Race?" Benton asked. He didn't know what to do or really think.

Race moved forward and kissed the head then licked it. Benton closed his eyes and let the sensation ripple through him. Taking his time, Race licked around the cock and towards the base. While keeping Benton occupied, he moved the pants and briefs down his hips to get free access. Race opened his mouth and engulfed the thick mass.

Benton moaned when the wet mouth took him. "God," he mumbled as he felt the suction.

Playing with him, Race sucked then licked, keep Benton off kilter. Benton started pumping his hips. He was looking for his orgasm. Race change position slightly and brought more of Benton into his mouth.

It came, Benton released himself and came in Race mouth. Race sucked him dry and tended with care. He sat back on his hunches and looked up at Benton. Flushed from his climax, Benton was catching his breath. Opening his eyes, Benton looked down at Race.

There were no words at the moment to say for what had happened.

"Let's get you to bed. I'll check on Johnny before hitting the hay."

Benton nodded his head.

Race quickly stood and helped Benton stand. Pulling up his briefs and trousers, Benton was ready to head to his bedroom. "Race?"

"Doc, just making sure you're okay too."

Benton nodded and left the room.

Race watched as the doctor headed down the hall, thinking of the next scenario he could accomplish.


End file.
